Obsesif Kompulsif
by Kampret Sensei
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita simple seorang pengidap gangguan pikiran... Check this out!


Disclaimer:

NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by Reza rachel

Rate : T

Genre : Unknown

Pairing : Unknown

Warn: Typo, OOC, abal.

Naruto POV.

Halo, namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku menderita gangguan obsesif kompulsif,

itu adalah semacam serangan panik yang tidak

diinginkan namun terjadi berulang-ulang di dalam

pikiran, perasaan, ide, ataupun kebiasaan. Bisa

dibilang, hidupku berada dalam pola yang

sistematis.

Namun kemarin, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar

system itu.

Rumahku berada di samping danau, dan aku

bangun di sana tepat pukul 6.45 pagi, seperti yang

biasa. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar, aku akan

menyetuh gagang pintu tiga kali. Aku harus

melakukan itu. Aku harus.

Saat berjalan turun lewat tangga, aku tidak akan

menginjak anak tangga kedua dan terakhir. Aku

tidak pernah menginjak itu. Benar-benar tidak

pernah sama sekali.

Aku menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasa, roti bakar,

telor orak-arik, dan kopi hitam. Aku tidak pernah

makan makanan lain di pagi hari kecuali tiga hal

tersebut.

Aku menyalakan iPad, seperti biasa aku mengecek

berita lokal. Masih ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Aku tidak bisa menemukannya. "Apa yang

kurang?" Perasaan aneh ini terus meliputiku

hingga aku duduk di dalam mobil. Saat aku keluar

dari rumah, aku mengecek kunci rumah, membuka

kuncinya, dan menguncinya lagi.

Sambil menyetir, aku terus memikirkan hal itu.

"Apa yang aku lewati? Apa yang mungkin telah aku

lewati?"

Aku berharap perasaanku akan membaik setelah

bekerja seharian. Namun tidak. Perasaan itu terus

ada selama 12 jam berikutnya. Aku meninggalkan

kantor jam 6.45 dan langsung menuju ke rumah.

Sekitar 25 menit kuhabiskan di jalan, aku berhenti

di lampu merah di antara jalan Marbury dan

Westway.

Saat lampu berubah dari merah menjadi hijau, aku

kembali memikirkan sensasi itu lagi. Satu-satunya

orang yang ada di dekatku adalah orang yang

menyetir di belakangku. Dia mengklaksonku,

namun aku tidak bergeming dan menyuruhnya

mendahuluiku.

Aku duduk di dalam mobil di persimpangan jalan

itu. Ada sesuatu yang salah. "Apa yang telah aku

lewati?"

Aku menyentuh setiap bagian di mobilku, berharap

ada percikan ingatan di kepalaku. Aku menyentuh

dashboard, tempat duduk, rem, bahkan atap mobil.

Namun aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Tanganku gemetar saat aku kembali menyetir.

Rasanya ada yang salah dan aku tidak menyukai

rasa ini.

Tiba di rumah, aku menaruh mobil mustangku di

garasi. Aku selalu mencuci mobilku setiap hari

kerja, dan tidak pernah saat weekend. Aku hanya

mencuci bagian depan dan belakang. Tidak jika

bagian samping. Tak peduli seberapapun kotornya,

aku tidak mencuci bagian samping. Tidak pernah.

Namun masih ada sesuatu yang kurang dari

rutinitas ini. "Tidak! Awalnya berita, kemudian

persimpangan jalan, sekarang ini?!"

Setelah mencuci mobil, aku berlari kecil ke kebun

belakang. Selalu berlari kecil, tidak berjalan

ataupun berlari.

Saat membuka lemari barang, aku kembali

merasakan adanya sesuatu yang kurang. Aku

berteriak!

"Ini salah! INI SALAH! BENAR-BENAR SALAH!"

Aku menatap ke arah danau. Memandang danau

selalu bisa menenangkan perasaanku. Tapi malam

ini, aku hanya ingin tidur. Aku harus mengakhiri

malam ini.

Keesokkan paginya, aku bangun jam 6.45. Kembali

menyentuh gagang pintu tiga kali. Tidak menginjak

anak tanggga kedua dan terakhir. Berjalan ke

dapur, menyiapkan roti bakar, telur orak-arik, dan

kopi hitam. Aku kembali menyalakan iPad,

mengecek berita lokal.

…Ada sesuatu yang kurang…

Aku merasa cemas. Apa yang telah aku lewati?

Aku mulai merasa mual.

Dengan terburu-buru, aku mengunci pintu,

membukanya lagi, dan menguncinya lagi. Kembali

aku menyetir ke kantor.

Aku cenderung menyelesaikan pekerjaan lebih

cepat di saat aku sedang merasa bingung. Paling

tidak ada suatu rasa pencapaian di saat aku

meninggalkan kantor pada pukul 6.45.

Aku menyetir secepat mungkin untuk pulang ke

rumah. Sangat cepat.

Apa…yang…aku…lupakan…

Aku sampai di perempatan Marbury dan Westway.

Ayo…berpikir…bepikir!

Ada seorang pria yang sedang berjalan di

perempatan itu, dia sedang menyeberang ke sisi

jalan yang lain.

Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?!

Pria itu menoleh saat dia menyadari mobil

mustangku bergerak ke arahnya dengan kecepatan

85 mile/jam.

Aku menyadari keberadaannya. Ada suatu rasa

panik di wajahnya saat aku menabraknya.

Aku terus mengarahkan mobil kepadanya. Suara

keras seperti sesuatu yang hancur terdengar dari

bagian bawah mobilku. Ya, Tuhan.

Aku keluar dari mobil, berpikir tentang apa yang

harus aku lakukan. Dia terbaring, mengerang

kesakitan.

Aku membuka bagasi mobil, mengangkat pria itu,

dan memasukkannya ke sana. Kemudian aku

kembali menyetir.

Saat masuk ke garasi, aku mencuci darah di

bagian depan dan samping depan, tidak kucuci

bagian samping semuanya. Tidak kucuci.

Setelah menyeret tubuh pria itu ke halaman

belakang, aku berlari kecil ke arah gudang. Di sana

ada plastic sampah besar, balok semen, dan

gergaji.

Aku memotong-motong tubuh pria itu sampai aku

bisa memasukkannya ke dalam kantong bersama

balok semen.

Saat ini, aku hanya tinggal menenggelamkan tubuh

itu di danau.

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun pukul 6.45 dan

menyentuh gagang pintuku sebanyak tiga kali,

melompati anak tangga kedua saat berjalan ke

dapur. Sambil memakan roti dan telur, serta

minum kopi, aku ,mengecek berita lokal lewat iPad.

Berita utamanya : Pembunuh Tabrak Lari Muncul

Kembali.

Aku tersenyum.

Semuanya telah kembali normal.

Yo minna! Makasih udah baca fic ini \\(^o^)/ ini terinspirasi dari cerita horror...

Sekali lg Arigatou dan mohon Review nya!

Maaf kalo jelek nulis di hp soalnya...


End file.
